That Redhead with the Mascara
by Lazuline
Summary: Sasuke knows he has a crush on Gaara and they've been friends for a couple months. So when the redhead goes to his school, can he find a way to tell him how he feels, or will Neji get in his way? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: future boy on boy and het relationships.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, would I be writing FANFICTION? Hmm?

I'm too lazy to write this all in as an actually chapter, but basically the story goes: Gaara was a non-talkative outcast without any friends and an abusive dad. But once Temari turned 18 she fought for custody of Kankuro and Gaara and moved them away to a new town in the beginning of the summer. Gaara meets Sasuke and Naruto and eventually becomes friends with both of them, and through them becomes friends with others like Kiba, Hinata (not in this chappie), and Shikamaru. He's not aware of the fact that Sasuke has a huge crush on him, nor is he aware of his feelings towards the raven. Wheh. That's about everything for now.

Pairings (that I've planned so far): Sasuke/Gaara, Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Shino. Shikamaru/Temaru

**Screen Names**

IHateTheLog - Sasuke

RealMenWearEyeLiner - Gaara

FoxyRoxy - Naruto

Cloudgazer - Shikamaru

WolfRainLives - Kiba

MasterOfPuppets12 - Kankuro

MyOwn#1Fan - Temari

PrettyInPink15 - Sakura

Here we go!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_You have been invited to chat room 'High School At Last!!!!!'_

_RealMenWearEyeLiner has signed on_

IHateTheLog: yo

FoxyRoxy: GAARA!!! glomps

RealMenWearEyeLiner: who else is here?

WolfRainLives: I am. Shika's here too, but he's been a lazy ass like usual

_PrettyInPink15 has signed on_

IHateTheLog: I'm out

FoxyRoxy: Noooo!! Sasuke, come back!

PrettyInPink15: looks around. Aww, I thought Sasuke was here! w/e

_PrettyInPink15 has signed off_

WolfRainLives: Nice to cya 2

FoxyRoxy: lol

_MasterOfPuppets12 has signed on._

MasterOfPuppets12: FRESH MEAT!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

RealMenWearEyeLiner:…oh god. What r u doing here?

MasterOfPuppets12: hey, hey. Chillax , little man. I'm just hanging out.

WolfRainLives: who r u?

MasterOfPuppets12: Only the coolest older brother evah!.

RealMenWearEyeLiner: …he wishes

MasterOfPuppets12: So mean!

WolfRainLives: lol

FoxyRoxy: aww, you guys r such a cute family!

_MyOwn#1Fan has signed on_

MyOwn#1Fan: hey

WolfRainLives: hey Shika, ur gf is here

Cloudgazer: shut up.

MyOwn#1Fan: aww blushes

FoxyRoxy: Ooo, he talks!

RealMenWearEyeLiner: omg! Temari! Kankuro! don't talk to me on AIM! Just get off your lazy asses and walked 10 feet to ME!!!

MasterOfPuppets12: Methinks our little brother has an attitude problem

MyOwn#1Fan: You're right! points with authority Time out!

RealMenWearEyeLiner: …my ass

FoxyRoxy: lol

RealMenWearEyeLiner: and isn't it ur turn to make dinner, Kankuro? What r u doing HERE?

MasterOfPuppets12: Don't worry, the pizza will be here soon. 

RealMenWearEyeLiner: U lazy piece of crap!

MasterOfPuppets12: Mwahaha!

RealMenWearEyeLiner: Get ur ass in the kitchen and make me dinner, woman!

MyOwn#1Fan: thin ice, Gaara, thin ice

MasterOfPuppets12: Watch it, pal

RealMenWearEyeLiner: Sure, buddy

MasterOfPuppets12: got it, chef

RealMenWearEyeLiner: it's CHIEF….GAYLORD

MasterOfPuppets12: oh l…o…l rolls eyes. Get ur own damn jokes!

Cloudgazer: You guys are so troublesome…

MyOwn#1Fan: then y don't you start a new conversation?

FoxyRoxy: cause it's troublesome, ne?

Cloudgazer: …yeah

WolfRainLives: I'm commenting for no reason

RealMenWearEyeLiner: ok, this is ridiculous. Some1 bring Sasuke back. He left because of Sakura and he's still online, right?

FoxyRoxy: yeah. I'll do it. Brb

MyOwn#1Fan: I just heard the doorbell!!!

MasterOfPuppets12: PIZZA!!!

MyOwn#1Fan: cya suckahs!

_MyOwn#1Fan has signed off_

WolfRainLives: say 'byebye' Shika!

Cloudgazer: ….

MasterOfPuppets12: Gaara?

RealMenWearEyeLiner: 5 minutes

MasterOfPuppets12: kk

_MasterOfPuppets12 has signed off_

FoxyRoxy: hey, I'm back! And I brought emo-boy!

IHateTheLog: hola

RealMenWearEyeLiner: Finally, the siblings are gone!

WolfRainLives: Dude, u missed the whole convo!

RealMenWearEyeLiner: Not really. Wasn't this chatroom supposed to be about high school?

FoxyRoxy: Eh. No one really cares

WolfRainLives: All I've learned here is that apparently we're fresh meat

FoxyRoxy: I just hope there aren't a lot of cliques

Cloudgazer: yeah, those things are a waste of time

WolfRainLives: Choji's going too, right?

FoxyRoxy: yeah, and Shino I think

WolfRainLives: Really? I haven't seen him since middle school

RealMenWearEyeLiner: Who and who?

FoxyRoxy: Choji's this kid that eats A LOT and Shino is a really quiet guy that always wears sunglasses. They're both cool

RealMenWearEyeLiner: Ah

WolfRainLives: Hey Sasuke, ur brother goes to our highschool, right?

IHateTheLog: Yeah, don't remind me.

RealMenWearEyeLiner: I didn't kno that

IHateTheLog: He's a senior. But he hangs out with really weird ppl

FoxyRoxy: U can say that again

IHateTheLog: but I won't

FoxyRoxy: Orochimaru, ne?

WolfRainLives: Yeah, can you say 'child rapist'? That guy is creepy on a stick. So watch out!

RealMenWearEyeLiner: salutes Roger that!

RealMenWearEyeLiner: ugh, Temari's calling me. Gtg. I'll cya guys 2morrow

Cloudgazer: Cya

FoxyRoxy: NOOO!!! Don't leave MEEEEEE!!!

IHateTheLog: Dobe. We're still here.

WolfRainLives: Nope. Sorry, I gtg too. Adios amigos. Next time I see you, we'll be embarking on a new journey into the hell that is high school!

FoxyRoxy: lol. Bye

_WolfRainLives has signed off_

RealMenWearEyeLiner: I'm going. bye

IHateTheLog: K, bye Gaara

_RealMenWearEyeLiner has signed off_

Cloudgazer: bye

_Cloudgazer has signed off_

FoxyRoxy: ok, well I'm going too, Teme

IHateTheLog: same goes to you dobe, adios

_FoxyRoxy has signed off_

_IHateTheLog has signed off_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this chapter isn't the beginning of my story, it's just a teaser to see how people react. Scene: A party at someone's house.

Disclaimer: I would say 'I don't own nothin'', just to sound like I'm cool and have attitude, but that would be a double negative, ne?

WARNING: this is shounenai which is boy on boy. No like, no read; it's simple. And this will eventually be YAOI!!! (Fangirls, you know what I'm talking about).

Pairings: SasuGaa, a little NaruGaa and hints of LeeTen, later on NaruHina and possibly NejiGaa. And many more! But I'm not opposed to the ideas of switching nearly everything around like: NejiGaa, SasuNaru, KibaHina. Hmm, maybe another fanfic will have to be imposed.

Ok, I know you've heard this a billion times, but this is my first Naruto fanfic. Be gentle. AND REVIEW!!!!

PS. This hasn't been edited, so tell me if something's spelled wrong.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Okay Gaara! Your turn!" Kiba said excitedly. "Truth or dare?"  
The redhead shrugged. "Truth."

"Who do you think is the cutest person in this game?"

_Damn it!_ I thought to myself. _I should've joined the stupid thing earlier!_

Gaara blushed. Kami, he was cute when he did that. "What?" he whined, looking uncomfortable. He sighed. "Okay, fine. Naruto." He mumbled.

The circle burst out in exclamations and laughter. Naruto's face flushed, but his expression quickly turned to a pout when Ino and Sakura began teasing him; pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair.

"Aww, are you blushing, Naruto-kun?" Ino cooed.

Gaara stood, obviously having been embarrassed enough, and taking his drink with him, left the group. I got up to follow him, still laughing a little. Unfortunately, the redhead turned the corner, and suddenly found his beer spilled all over his shirt.

"Ohh G-Gaara-kun! I'm so sorry!" Hinata exclaimed wide-eyed. "I wasn't looking where I was going; this is all my fault!"

"Ahh, don't worry about it," Gaara said, managing a small smile. Anyone else he would have snapped at, but Hinata was too kind for her own good. "I hate this T-shirt anyway."

"You-you're sure?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

She nodded and walked away.

"You wanna go back to your house and change?" I asked.

"No. I really did hate this thing…" he mused, looking down at the beer spilled all over him.

He handed his empty cup to the raven and proceeded to pull his shirt up over his head.

"Ah! What are you doing!?!" I exclaimed, his face heating immediately. Surely it was too good to be true if Gaara was going to strip right in front of me.

"Well, it's not like I'm still going to wear this," Gaara complained, tossing the shirt carelessly on the staircase.

But I wasn't listening; my eyes glued to the boy's pale chest, they trailed down and I bit my lip, noting how low cut the redhead's jeans were. If only they were a couple inches lower…Swallowing a moan, I dragged his eyes back up before the perverted thoughts took over and blanched when I saw the little silver ring on the boy's left nipple.

"You-you have a nipple ring?"

"Yeah, I got it last summer," Gaara said, shifting a little uncomfortably under my half-lidded gaze.

Before I realized what I was doing, I reached out and flicked it, causing Gaara to yelp in surprise and cover his chest.

"Baka, don't do that," he said, blushing. "I'm-I'm going to get another drink."

He turned quickly and headed to the bar, and I noticed the blush had reached the back of his neck. My eyes slid down and landed on his ass. I smirked. Note to self; tight pants are a good thing…

My perverted thoughts were interrupted as loud blond tapped my shoulder and started yapping.

"Hey Sasuke, did Gaara do or say something to you, cause your nose is bleeding," Naruto said obliviously.

I blinked and brought my hand to my face, wiping the blood away. "Oh, um…no, he didn't say anything."

"Oh, okay then."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so anxious to ask about Gaara? Are you into him, now that you know he thinks you're cute?"

"Teme! It's not like that!" he yelled, getting flustered. "I was just asking, yeesh!"

I chuckled as Naruto marched off in a huff. Every I hung out with was so funny. Man, my friends kick ass!

"Aww, Sasuke, have you been picking on Naruto again?"

I turned as Jerri approached me with a smile on her face.

I smirked again. "Maybe…he's too much fun to tease; he's a total hothead."

She laughed. "Yeah, I noticed."

Jerri looked off towards the bar with a wistful expression and started to head over. "Now, to keep Gaara away from the beer…"

(a couple hours later)

I saw what Jerri meant about the beer…by the time he had finished his fifth, he'd made out with four people, and to my jealously and great disappointment, none of them were me. Although I can't say him making out wasn't…enjoyable as well as amusing. He had starting French kissing Lee right in front of Tenten, who instead of going into a rage, watched with a dropped jaw and a nosebleed. Then after about 5 minutes, he proceeded to do the same to her. But I guess no one stopped him because he's hot, and he couldn't be that drunk…could he? He had to be aware of what he was doing at least vaguely. Not that I honestly really cared. I was too anxious waiting for him to jump me next, just like a dozen other people were doing. The thought of being felt up by innocent, little Gaara sent a pleasant shiver down my spine.

I sat down next to Naruto on the sofa. The blond was resting his head back with his eyes closed, obviously taking a break from some serious dancing. I looked up when I noticed Gaara making his way over to us and my heart began fluttered nervously. And even though he was tipsy, I could swear the feminine sway of his hips was intentional. My eyes followed them like a pendulum. But my hopes came crashing down when instead of choosing me, he plopped into the lap of the unsuspecting blond.

**Naruto's POV**

I sat up in surprise as something landed in my lap and found myself face to face with a sexy redhead. I swallowed.

"G-Gaara! What are you doing?"

He batted his eyelashes and pouted. "What are you talking about? You don't like me…Naru-chan?"

"EHH!!! NARU-CHAN!?!"

I felt like I suddenly caught fire at the intimate nickname rolled off his tongue. And next to me I could hear Sasuke mumbling the same thing to himself in shock. My face must have been as red as a tomato. Gaara pressed our bodies together and my heart just about leapt in my throat. I could feel his nipple ring pressing against my chest through my thin T-shirt. He wrapped his arms around my neck and nipped at my earlobe.

"Your blushing Naru-chan," he whispered huskily before dipping his tongue into my ear.

I shuddered and gasped at the wet feeling. I tried to wiggle around, but only succeeded in grinding into Gaara's hips, which didn't help my situation at all. I bit my lip as a spark of pleasure shot through my groin. The redhead yelped cutely and grinded back. Oh Kami, he was already hard. He started kissing me. An open-mouthed, heated kiss that made me dizzy. One hand slide up to cup his ass and the other one toyed with the nipple with the ring on it. He shuddered and arched into the touch, clutching at the back of my shirt as the pink nub hardened under my touch. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and ran it alone the roof. I was surprised by the teasing sensation, and so I did the same to him before letting our tongues duel for dominance. I thought I was winning until he began thrusting the pink organ in and out of my mouth in such a seductive way, it made my mind swim with dirty images of what he would do during sex. Sex…I don't think we were that far away from stumbling to a room upstairs. I gently ran my hand over his crotch, and he hissed in pleasure; the jeans were probably too tight. When we broke apart for air, his face was flushed beautifully, and I suppressed the urge to jump him right then and there.

"Naru-chan…"

He began kissing down my neck, and I bit back a groan as he squeezed aching hardness between my legs.

"Ahh…fuck…" I sighed.

He didn't seem to be moving anywhere more secluded. But he wouldn't do anything too explicit with people all around, would he? My question was answered as I heard him unzip my pants. But instead of the warm feeling of his hand, all the warmth and weight of his body was suddenly lifted. My head snapped up to see Sasuke holding the redhead and glaring at nothing in particular. I scowled.

"Teme! What the hell did you do that for?" I barked breathlessly.

"Can't you see that Gaara's obviously drunk, dobe? Unless you want to continue with molesting him." he said angrily. _And if I'm not mistaken, jealously._

"_What?_ He came on to me!"

"Then you were taking advantage of him!"

"Oh, like you wouldn't have!?!"

"We're not arguing about this," he said sternly, making me feel like a child. "You can try to finish this when Gaara's sober."

"But I am," Gaara whined. "I'm pober as a sudge!"

My angry face softened a bit. Ha. Kawaii.

"Okay we're leaving," Sasuke said to Gaara.

"Aww, I don't wanna!"

Gaara tried to pounce back on me, but Sasuke held him back and then simply decided to hoist the boy over his shoulder.

"Naru-chan! Why is Sasuke being so mean?" he mumbled as the raven headed to the door.

"Cause you didn't kiss him," I said under my breath. Apparently Sasuke heard, because he glared at me over his other shoulder with a blush on his face. I smirked; yeah, I was right on the money.


	3. Chapter 3

NO, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY!!! I'M STILL HERE!!!...AND I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!...YEAH:p

I'm going to continue with this, but I want to rewrite it and make it better, because I reread part of the second chapter…and it was _bad_. Jeeze. What the hell was I doing?

(And I'm all grown-up now, so no need to be gentle in the reviews. Give it to me straight.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh.

Warning: cursing, language, boy&boy

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

"Gaara, do you _want_ to be late?" my sister inquired irritably as I meandered to the car. "Stop straggling and come on," she said, putting on her sunglasses and starting the engine. "And stop fussing with your hair. It took me so long to get it like that."

I untangled my fingers from my newly fashioned hair, tossing my bag into the back and clambering in. I stretched out in the backseat and put my earphones on.

"Why don't I get to drive?" Kankuro whined.

I snorted. "Because you have the maturity of a five-year old."

Temari chuckled. "For once, the squirt is right."

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

When I walked into homeroom on that morning, I say something I hadn't anticipated at all. Gaara was sitting near the back of the class in…._normal clothes._ He had a blue T-shirt on, dark jeans, and sporty sneakers. For once during the few months I had known him, his wild, red hair (which had been getting a little shaggy) was cut shorter and spiked up with jell. The only thing that hadn't changed was the unmistakable eyeliner the redhead wore. I gulped; he looked good.

"Well jeeze, who the hell transformed you?" I asked, taking my seat next to him.

Gaara had been staring out the window and glanced up when I spoke. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Temari decided that I needed a change in my clothing style, and dictated my wardrobe."

"Aw, did she throw out your vintage Marilyn Manson T-shirt with the blood splatters and chains on it?" I teased.

"Yes!" he cried in mock horror. "It was _horrible_!"

A smile tugged up the corner of my mouth. "Well don't sweat it; you look good."

Gaara shrugged at me. "Whatever. I wasn't really attached to my old clothes anyways. But thanks."

"No problem. _So_, what's your first class?"

"Chemistry with Orochimaru."

"Ugh. Me too."

"I thought someone said Orochimaru was friends with your brother."

"He is, but he's also a teacher here."

Gaara scrunched up his face. "That's…a bit fucked up."

I snorted. "You're telling me."

* * *

Right after homeroom, we made our way down to the science labs. Thank god I had seen the inside of the school before, or else we'd be completely and utterly lost.

"Burn the witch!" Gaara whispered to me under his breath when Orochimaru walked in.

I held in my laughter and turned my attention to the pale teacher as he narrowed his eyes at us students, peering at us oddly.

"Hello classss," he crooned coolly.

I felt goose bumps erupt on the back of my neck. Oh, I did not like this guy.

"My name isss Mr. Orochimaru. Welcome to Chemissstry AP. Pleassse take out a pencccil for a quick pop quizzz-"

Groans filled the classroom.

"-that will ssshow me how much you truly understand about thisss delicate ssubject."

He began walking up and down the aisles, passing out the papers, much to the distaste of the students. He stopped at the table where Gaara and I were sitting.

"Well, iff it isssn't Uchiha Sssassuke."

I tensed and looked up at the smirking face. I leaned away slightly.

"Itacchi's _little_ brother. I'vve heard that you're quite tthhe trouble maker, Sssassuke. You can talk to your friend afffter classs."

He glanced at Gaara, his tongue flicking out the corner of his mouth. I suppressed a growl in my throat.

"Come ssssit in the ffront row where I can keep an eye on you."

I threw Gaara and exasperated, apologetic look and gathered my things"Sssaai," Orochimaru continued. "Ssswitch placess with Sssassuke, pleassse. Ssasssuke, you ssit nexxt to Kisssame."

As I stood and walked to the front of the class, Sai passed me.

"Your boyfriend's cute," he whispered lecherously.

I gritted my teeth angrily. Oh, we would have _none_ of that.

I took my seat next to Kisame and threw my bag on the ground. Plopping down in my new spot, I chanced a look at my neighbor. The guy was fuckin' BLUE!!! What the fuck?!?! I all but gaped at him, but thankfully he had decided to ignore me- probably for stealing his buddy. Speaking of which…I turned around to see Sai sitting down and smiling at Gaara, looking quite cozy.

_A bit too cozy,_ I thought, as Sai scooted his chair closer to Gaara's.

Sai glanced up by chance and smirked at me. The bastard gave me a wink and started his quiz. With fury and jealousy coursing through my veins, I faced forward and grabbed my pencil with a death grip, stabbing heatedly at the quiz paper.

I had cooled off by the time class had ended, although Orochimaru had dropped a few comments that seriously gnawed at my self-control. I stood and shoved my things back into my bag. Kisame rose and left without saying a word to me. I didn't care. It's not as if we'd end up getting chummy or anything. I waited for Gaara at my table, trying not to look pissed as he talked with Sai. He waved goodbye at the dark-haired by and came over to me. To my irritation, Sai had the nerve to check him the second Gaara turned his backside to him. But thankfully, Sai didn't follow him, and instead went away.

"Fun, right?" Gaara questioned sarcastically.

"That class was actually painful," I replied. "I've never had a class that horrible before. And what the fuck is up with Orochimaru? I knew he was creepy before…but now I'm almost 100 sure he molests children. And he looks like a snake. I don't know _what_ he is."

"He's a witch! He turned me into a newt!" Gaara announced in loud, unmistakably Tristan-like voice. The boy blinked as I stared at him. He grinned. "…I got better."

* * *

Ok, ok. Short, I know. But, hey, it's something, right?

Please review :3


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION Please read

UP FOR ADOPTION.

Reason: I've never had much interest at all in this story, and I think I lost all interest in writing fanfiction about 2 months ago. I'm not sure why, although I do intend to finish some of my other stories myself because I have future things already planned out for them. I hope I do get back my fanfiction inspiration, because I'm not sure where it really went.

Send me a PM if you would like this story, and I'll check out your writing and notify you.

My only requirement for the person who takes this story, is that I want credit for the original story somewhere in the first chapter. Just something simple. That's it.


End file.
